Amazons
by Neferterys
Summary: Three friends grow up together in a place where their mothers left them in an attempt to keep them safe. will two of the three bring the other back from the clutches of darkness or inevitably kill her.


Amazons!

By: Kurama's Bride and Evil Angel

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic! Except for my OC's: Neferterys, Yuki, and Hickari

Prologue

I always wished to understand how we became friends. Where our lives fully began. Once when I was a child I asked my mother about my birth, and why I always had to wear the bracelet that was placed on my wrist such a long time ago. This was the story my mother told me.

18 years ago 

Three weeks before they gave birth to their children three mother's fled from the demon world and obtained jobs and decided to rent out a house. They were running from those within the demon world to save the child who would have what was consider problematic powers to the demon hierarchy. This home they had created would be their safe haven for them and their children. No one within this world would ever truly know who they were or why they had chosen to come to the world of humanity. 

The thud of the nurse's footsteps could be heard down the corridor as she frantically looked for the doctor. It was imperative that she found him quickly, she couldn't believe that all three women were having their child now.

"Doctor Doctor" she called upon finally finding him. Coming to a halt in front of the only doctor she could find she gasped for breathe. 

"What is it nurse?"

"The three women are having their baby's now."

"All three of them!?" he asked stunned at the information the nurse had just said. He looked at the two doctor's that had just came up to him and nodded slowly. They had overheard the nurse and knew the doctor she was speaking with would need their help.

"Yes Doctor," was the answer before all three doctors rushed down the hall to the different rooms that housed the three women.

It hadn't taken long for each child to be born. In fact each baby was delivered three seconds apart. Although the birth of these three children was just like any other birth, their appearance wasn't what most would call normal, and when the doctors saw the children they ran out of the room afraid of what they had seen.

Inside the first room was a cooing mother to a beautiful baby girl. The baby looked up at her mother with brilliant purple eyes blinking slowly in her innocence trying to make out the world in front of her. "Neferterys" was the name her mother called her. At hearing the name her long black tail swished and her black cat ears twitched as if there was something bothering them. Her mother smiled softly and ran her finger along the red gem that gleamed in the middle of her forehead. Letting her smile drop Neferterys' mother picked up a bracelet and wrap it around the new born's wrist. This bracelet wasn't just a present to her child but a way to hide this strange appearance. It took a few seconds to work it's magic, but once done it made the ears, tail and gem on the child disappear. Forever the child's appearance to the world would seem human only those who were there the day she was born would know Neferterys' true identity.

Within the room a little ways down the hall laid the second mother cradling her baby girl in her arms. There wasn't much different about this child save for the gold gem that shown brilliantly on her forehead. Her mother had given her the name Yuki in a soft whisper that escaped her lips as they curled into a smile showing the happiness every mother had when they gave birth. Big crystal blue eyes blinked curiously as they traveled the room staring at everything in blurred wonder. As though she were mimicking the first mother Yuki's mother also placed a bracelet around Yuki's tiny wrist making the gem disappear as though it were never there.

In the third and last room rested a mother with a child who's two long, bushy black tails tipped in a frosty white swished playfully, and two black fox ears also tipped in a frosty white laid flat against what little hair the newly born child had. "Hickari, my child," was the whispered voice from her mother still overcoming her exhaustion. Hickari's glittering green eyes shown like emeralds and appeared to watch her mother place yet another bracelet on her wrist making the tails and ears disappear making Hickari appear human.

The three mother's knew that within the hospital the doctor's were stirring a commotion already telling the stories of the "unnatural" children they just gave birth too. In order for them to keep the commotion down the mother of each child fled from their hospital rooms. Together all three seemingly disappeared and the information given to the hospital proved to be untrue.

With their children in tow the three mothers fled back to their home and lived there safe and happy. It hadn't taken long for those they fled from to find them. Within three years the demon world came back to haunt them looking for the child they deemed a threat. Although it brought tears to their eyes Neferterys, Yuki, and Hickari were left with the amazons in order to keep the three children safe from their pursuers. Saying their sorrowful goodbyes the children's mothers left back through the portal to the world they had lived in for only three years. Once through the portal their demon pursuers caught them and locked them away. The only comforting thought that came to them was the fact that their children were safe and the demons had not yet caught them.


End file.
